elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Roltrappen
Een roltrap is een diagonaal transportsysteem, bestaande uit een trap met omhoog- of omlaagschuivende treden. De treden hebben onderaan wieltjes die over een rail in lusvorm lopen. De meeste roltrappen hebben twee meebewegende handleuningen in dezelfde richting, de zogenaamde leuningbanden. De snelheid van de meebewegende leuningbanden wordt doorgaans om veiligheidsredenen iets sneller ingesteld dan de roltrap zelf. Men wordt op die manier immers naar voor getrokken in plaats van naar achter indien er een kleine speling zou zitten op de omloopsnelheid van de leuningen. Charles Seeberger is de maker van de eerste roltrap, die hij installeerde als een attractie op Coney Island, New York in 1897. Hij werkte bij de Otis Elevator Company die de eerste commerciële roltrap produceerde voor de wereldtentoonstelling van 1900 in Parijs. De Amerikaanse uitvinder Nathan Ames krijgt in 1899 patent op de roltrap. De eerste roltrap in Nederland werd in 1926 in het nieuwe gebouw van De Bijenkorf aan de Grote Marktstraat in Den Haag geïnstalleerd door de fa. Fred Stieltjes uit Amsterdam-Noord, vertegenwoordiger in Nederland van Otis. Op 20 maart 1926 meldde de Bijenkorf in een grote advertentie die onder meer werd afgedrukt in de Nieuwe Rotterdamsche Courant: "Voor de communicatie tusschen de vijf étages dienen vier ruime personenlifen en vier goederenliften, een roltrap (escalier roulant), de eerste in ons land, is in staat 4000 personen per uur te vervoeren." Deze escalier roulant zorgde voor een sensatie. Op 10 april 1926, veertien dagen nadat de Bijenkorf in Den Haag was geopend, schreef de Leeuwarder Courant, in de rubriek Haagsche brieven, een stukje onder de kop ‘Bijenkorf sensatie’. Er waren allerlei luxe artikelen in deze winkel te koop, meldde de Haagse correspondent, "maar ook voor het kinderlijk gemoed is er te genieten. Een belangrijke attractie is de roltrap. Daar wil iedereen eens mee gereden hebben. Daar wordt gedrongen. Een groot kermisvermaak. Het wordt nog als genoeglijkheid beschouwd, moet nog de periode doormaken die de pont over het Y gehad heeft in Amsterdam in de eerste dagen, toen de vaart vrij was en de schoolkinderen er een spelletje van maakten. Daar moeten we hier nog grootsteedsch voor worden, omdat dat ding als iets nuttigs en niet als vermaak te gebruiken." Maar het duurde veel langer dan de correspondent had verwacht. De lol was er niet al na een paar dagen af, de roltrap bleef maandenlang een sensatie. Op 4 december, een dag voor het Sinterklaasfeest, kwam de Haagse correspondent erop terug in de Leeuwarder Courant. Talloze mensen waren inkopen in de Bijenkorf aan het doen, schreef hij. "De drukte is er overweldigend. Er zijn verkeermaatregelen noodig, een huisknecht in een gestreept jasje fungeert als verkeersagent op de trap, de liften worden zo bestormd, dat men het neerdalen er in voor het publiek moest afschaffen, op de roltrap, die altijd nog een attractie is, staat ieder treetje vol, terwijl een file er voor staat te wachten, als bij een tram op een drukke avond in Scheveningen." De roltrap is ontworpen om in dezelfde tijd een groter aantal mensen van de ene naar de andere verdieping te brengen. Echter, wanneer de meeste mensen blijven staan, worden er juist minder mensen vervoerd dan met een vaste trap. Daarom wordt bijvoorbeeld in de Londense metro stilstaande passagiers verzocht om rechts te gaan staan op de trede waardoor anderen hen links kunnen passeren (Stand on right, walk on left). Een loopband is hetzelfde als een roltrap, maar dan horizontaal. Men vindt deze vaak op luchthavens. Men kan zich hierop snel verplaatsen, maar vaak is de loopband geblokkeerd door personen die stilstaan, en dan is de loopband juist trager. Een tussenvorm is een hellingbaan. Ook deze vindt men op luchthavens en in sommige (grotere) winkels. De verplaatsing is dan wel diagonaal maar doordat gebruik is gemaakt van een loopband met een relatief kleine helling, is het mogelijk om winkelwagens of bagagekarretjes mee te nemen, wat bij een normale roltrap niet goed mogelijk is. Zulke wagentjes hebben dan een rem of terugrijblokkering. De rem in de wieltjes wordt geactiveerd doordat de gebruiker de handgreep loslaat of automatisch door de ribbels in de treden van de hellingbaan. Omstreeks 1970 was er in Den Haag een supermarkt met een aparte hijsinstallatie voor de winkelwagentjes. Deze werd carlift genoemd. De carlift liep evenwijdig aan de roltrap, dus ook schuin. De bezoekers duwden de wagentjes in de carlift en gingen zelf met de roltrap. De constructie was niet erg succesvol - het gebeurde vaak (vooral als men naar beneden ging) dat een vol wagentje losraakte en naar beneden kletterde. Category:Bouwkundig begrip